The kids who become Jedi warriors
by aireagle92
Summary: Mainly about three girl's form earth who are new to the force and had to help the Jedi's form and unknow powerful Sith. This take place before and during the Phantom Menace. Please be kind and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

** Disclamer: I don't own Star Wars that is George Lucas rights not mine, but I do own my Oc's that all nothing more nothing less. **

**This Story is being rewritten. **

* * *

**Ch.1**

As I ran dodging stray trees and branches I was wondering how my best friend doing there was freaking sith lords after us. The whole reason why was Katie and I were Force-sensitive and we had the ability to control the elements like air, earth, fire, and water well you get the idea. I stop for a minute to catch my breath; I quickly hid and heard someone running in the water. Thankfully I was wearing dark color so I could disappeared, my long dark brown hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail except for two dye strips that framed my eyes and face on my right side of my face was dark blue and the other side was dark green, my eyes were bluish grey I was tall for my age standing around 5'8. I told Katie to get to the club house; the club house was an old army bunker we found a while ago and pretty much made our own hangout. My name is Casey Sinclair or Case for short to my friends I was 16 years old while Katie Thorn was 15.

"Time to go." I whisper then take off running on the water.

Because I control water I was able to run or walk on the surface without getting wet, I kept running going under the tree branches that lay on or in the water till I saw the club house the building was tall and made of red brick with graffiti over the walls. I slipped in without anyone seeing me, and then sliding down the rusted ladder that led into an old vented shaft that slid down turning right, then left and falling on to a old mattress. I was in the hangout with the concrete walls there was a old ratty couch in front of me to the left was a large work table then a small blue and silver refrigerator and to the right was the way to get out. In front of me sitting on the couch was a girl about a year younger than me she had short black hair she was normal height about 5'6. "Katie?" I question. She turned her head and I could see brown eyes she also had two dye strip's one for red and the other was purple she was wearing baggy brown pants with a white t-shirt, brown vest and black converses. "You ok?" "Yea," She said "Case's what happened?"

"What do you think Katie" I said back "Those were freaking sith lords I could tell Katie."

"This suck's," Katie said "Will they find us?"

"I know," I said "And to the second part of that question hell no!"

The army was stupid here they had left the power running. "Want a Monster?"

"Sure to calm the nerves." she said smiling

"Yeah right it makes you crazy." I said laughing.

We then heard two people talking above us we went dead quiet.

"I told you they disappeared Master." a young voice said.

"I know that," An older voice said back with a slapped sound. "We'll find them tomorrow then."

It then very quiet we waited for a good half an hour. The only way to get out the bunker was you had to go up a ladder up then pushed the manhole lip up. We slowly walked up that way.

* * *

**That's all I got for now, more to come tell me what you think but please me be nice ok. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclamer: I don't own any Star wars thing that Geroge Lucas right but I do own my Oc's **_

_**Ch.2**_

On Coruscant Master Yoda was meditating as Master Windu came in.

"Disturbance in the force there is" Yoda said opening his eyes.

"What is it?" Master Windu asked.

"On a planet in the outer ring" Yoda answer.

"Out of the republic?" Windu then asked.

"Yes on a planet called earth" Yoda said.

_**Meanwhile **_

As I pushed the lip of the bunker I look around the place it was empty.

"It safe Katie," I called down while pulling myself up then help Katie up. "Come on we have to get home before are family started to freak out"

"Yea" Katie said back We then took off running home and jumping over and through trees.

The next day as I skated to school I was wearing campo guy shorts with a black simple plan shirt and black hi tops my army green messages bag I was go street way it was dry and warm it was the boring way to get to school but it was the safer way for that lest for now. The school was called Rosewood hall was a white building and was three stories the courtyard the laid in the center of the school the brush were roses and other plants and a courtyard laid in front of the school were everyone meet before class started as I skate up to the iron gate I stop pushing up my board and gave it and head up to the courtyard I move my head to the side I thought I feel someone watching me and saw no one

"I going crazy" I whisper.

Heading up and saw Katie she was wearing brown guy shorts with a green t-shirt and purple hi tops with her lime green backpack. Her skateboard lay next to her feet

"Hey Kate" I said.

"Hey Sam" Katie said back.

"Where Megan?" I asked.

"Hey Guys!" We heard and turn to see Megan running towards us Megan had long wavy black hair and brown eyes behind glasses she was a good head taller than me she had on black baggy shorts with a grey t shirt her blue backpack she had gifts like us her they were light and Darkness and Force-sensitive she wouldn't hurt a fly but if you get her mad.

Running she jump and landed between us.

"Nice jump and land" I said smirking.

"Thanks," Megan said back. "Have you feel like someone been watching you"

"Yea why?" I asked back.

"I'm get a bad feeling" Megan said.

"Your portably worried about a test" Katie said back.

"Katie" I said hitting her in the back of the head.

"Ow" Katie said back holding her head.

"Stop it Katie" I said back.

"Megan have felt like someone was watching or following you"

"Yea thinking about it I felt someone being following," Megan said. "Why are you asking this"

I looked around to make sure no one was hearing or looking.

"It was freaking Sith lords," I whisper. "Katie do you have the photos from the woods"

"Yea" Katie said back pulling her backpack up and then pulling her laptop out.

"I still don't why you put camera in the woods," Megan mumble.

"It to not sure no one get to the base" I whisper back.

"Your crazy you know that right" Megan said back

"Ok they up" Katie said We pulled the laptop closer to us.

"See there"I said as i point to the first picture in the photo They we were two people one was a elderly person and the other was in his twenty they were dark clothes and black cloak "See" I said.

"So what they could be in some cults" Megan said back.

"Yea right Megan then why did they went after Katie and I" I said back.

"Then I don't know," Megan said back "So the Losers are here"

We heard and turn are head to see Bella, Brianna, and Betty the three B's or as we called them the three Bitch's Bella had long red hair and blue eyes she was tall and thin she was the pride and joy of her family and she always wear the best clothes. Brianna had long black hair with green eyes she was normal height and sickly thin she family thought the same like Bella's and Betty's family . Betty had short blond hair and blue eyes she was short and thin like the others parents.

"What do want?" I asked as Katie put her laptop away the bell went off meaning homeroom would started in a few minutes.

"See you in study hall" I said.

We gave are normal hand shake which is a normal hi five then we slide are hands across then grab the fingers.

"They such freaks!" We hear Betty said.

As we all headed to homeroom the class was boring then the bell went off again as we walk out of homeroom they was a loud boom I turn around and saw it Droids from the Driods army in Star wars.

"You got to be kidding me!" I yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclamer: I don't own any Star Wars people that Geroge Lucas right but I do own my Oc's _**

**_Ch.3_**

I took off running towards Megan home room she pulled me in as the droids fried.

"What happening out there?" the teacher asked.

"Droids" I whisper out.

"What" the teacher said back.

"She saiding the things from Star wars are the thing that are shooting that her" Megan said back.

"That can't be right it a movie" The teacher said back.

"Sorry but I'm telling the true," I said back pushing myself up Megan help me up stand. "And you think this isn't real" I growled out allow my fangs out.

"Megan we need to get to Katie" I whisper to her.

"You're not leaving this classroom till I'm told" the teacher said back trying to grab that me.

"Sorry but that not happening" Megan said.

I allow the water to created a wall of water the class screamed I smirked "Let's go Megan" I said.

"Can you run?" She asked back.

"Yea I think" I said back as Megan let me stand on my own.

"Let's go" Megan said.

We made it outside the classroom it look like a battlefield I look a deep breath.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yup" She said back.

We took off running jumping over Droids and kicking using whatever we had to take the Droids down.

"Take them down they the ones that the Generals want" one the Droids called.

"Megan you got some playing cards!" I yelled.

"Yea but I think this isn't the best time to play go fish." Megan called back.

"Just passed them over." I called back .

"Fine." she called back Taking them out and throwing them towards me I jump up and grab them.

Pulling two them out "Jokers" I whisper allowing water to covered them then turning them into ice I jump up and threw they took out both the Droids that were talking and then some. "Come on." Megan said running past me.

I follow turning the corner to come face to face the sith lords.

"Other way" I called we took running back but it was too late.

"You're going nowhere young ones." The eldest sith lords called.

"It's Dooku" I whisper to Megan.

"I kno-" Megan started.

"What wrong?" I asked.

"Run!" she yelled.

"But" I started.

"Go now" Megan said.

I took off running away I was crying I disappear into a stair way.

**_Tell me what you think but please be nice about it._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclamer: I don't own any Starwars people that Geroge Lucas right but I do own my Oc's _**

**_Ch.4_**

Megan P.O.V.

As I was Sam running I could tell see her crying and disappear into one of the stair way. I took a deep breath and heard them coming.

"So she one of the Force-sensitive child master" the younger one said. Looking me over I growled a little.

"Great I'm learning from Sam again" I whisper in the back of my mind.

"So that one of the other girls," Dooku said smiling. "What her last name?"

"I don't know." I said back.

"You're lying," Dooku said back. "Now tell me her last name or else?"

"I don't own her last name I telling you the truth," I said back. "She never told me her last name"

I got slap by the force of the slap I hit the floor I allow my power of light and I disappeared and got away from the Sith lords.

Katie P.O.V.

I felt the boom I then pop my head out of the class and saw the Droids. I pull my head back in.

"You guys don't want to go out there" I said.

"Why that idiot?" Betty asked pushing me away from the door. "Oh my God It an army of robots" The door to the class room was fire that I clam down and allow a bit of wind to make the Droids go flying back and hit the locker behind them.

"What was that thing" Betty said in shocked. The door was kicked off it hinder by the same old guy that was chasing us.

"Oh, great" I whisper.

"Ah there you are my dear," It was Count Dooku "Your coming with us"

"Not happening" I growled out and disappeared into air with my bag and I was gone.

Normal P.O.V.

As I ran in to the stairway.

"A warrior doesn't cry" I whisper bitterly to myself and slid down the hand rail. I felt my pocket vibrate "I'm so stupid" pulling out a little ear piece and sticking it into my right ear. Megan had build them with Katie help they look like cell phone pieces it's the best way stay in touch

"Do you copy Wolf?" I heard.

"Loud and clear Owl," I said back "We meet that the Gym?" I asked.

"Yup see you then." Megan said.

"Yea and try to get in with Monkey," I said back "Later."

I took off running. That the entered of the stairway was more Droids "Not you guys again." I smirked pulling two more card and did the same thing before I headed to the gym with a card. "Where a Jedi master went you need one" I whisper .

_**Meanwhile **_

"So the planet where those Force-sensitive children's are" Mace Windu said as he finally saw earth was the first time.

_**Back to Sam **_

I had passed my locker and got my skate board and skated the rest of the way.

"I can do this." I kept whisper to myself as I walked in the gym to fine Megan and Katie waiting.

"Wolf!" Katie called and ran to crashed me into a hug.

"Hey Monkey," I said. "So you got away Owl"

"Yes" Megan said back. We all heard someone coming in We turn to see Dooku and his Padawan.

"See Padawan I told you we find them," Dooku said "So you ladies were becoming with us"

"Let's us think about it" I said.

"No!" We all yelled.

"Sorry Ladies but you're coming if you like it or not" Dooku said back moving closer to us.

The ground under him started to shake and a wall started to grow up all around him. "Do you think this could stop me girl" Dooku said back growling.

"No but it to it keep you busy." I said back smirking.

"Why that." He said back.

"Monkey now!" I yelled. Katie had jump up and started to shoot fire balls that Dooku Megan's was fighting with Dooku Padawan Dooku was shooting lightning. "Monkey move now" I yelled. Pushing Katie out the way and got hit by the lightning. It went right through me I crashed down on the ground and it went all black.

**_Tell me what you think but be nice about it_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclamer : I don't own any Star wars People that _****_George Lucas_****_ right But I do own my Oc's _**

**_Ch.5_**

"Sam can you hear me!" I heard Katie called.

"Sam wake up!" I heard Megan called and started to shake me.

I slowly opened my eyes to see Megan and Katie looking down that me.

"What I missed?" I asked pushing myself up. "Where Dooku?"

"You're not going to believe it." Katie said back.

"What." I said.

"Well…. Well" Katie started I heard the sound like two Light sabers fighting then I saw it Count Dooku fighting Mace Windu.

"Sweet mother." I whisper out.

"Stay down Sam." Megan said pulling back down on my but.

"That hurt," I growled back. "What happened?"

"Well after you got hit with the lightning and passed out Master Windu came to the rescue," Katie said rising her hands "Then Dooku went all Sith on him he told us to get you some where safe."

"Then we got you away and they started to fight with the light sabers," Megan said. "So stay down."

"Whatever you said Megan," I said back "But what about Dooku Padawan?"

"Katie drop kick him and he still out." Megan said smirking.

"That good." I said back.

We were watching the fight and the power went out and a smoke bomb went off Megan grab both of us and bend us into the dark. Katie also made a shield of air from breathing in the smoke. As the smoke clear Master Windu stood there his saber still going Dooku and his Padawan was nowhere to be seen. Katie and Megan stop using they gifts.

**_Tell me what you think but be nice about it_**


End file.
